


What You Deserve

by theboardwalkbody



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too long Gyp Rosetti has been fantasizing about the beautiful, red-haired Gillian Darmody and it seems like his wishes have finally come true as she treats him exactly as he deserves to be treated.</p><p>(Alternate take on the scene between Gillian and Gyp before the massacre at the Artemis Club.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

She watched in silence as the broad, and admittedly handsome, man a few feet away from her undressed himself, slowly and carefully, with his back turned to her. He tenderly folded the expensive clothing and placed them on the chair he was facing. She stood there in silence, watching intently, in nothing but a white, thin, see-through silk and lace negligee, and for reasons she could not quite understand herself the act of watching him undress himself with his back to her only seemed to turn her on. She was used to men making her undress them, and men who preferred to keep their clothes on entirely, but she'd been with a man who refused to let anyone but himself take this particular task on. It was different and she liked it. It made her feel like she was watching some sort of intimate display even though he was yet to expose any inappropriate skin.

His jacket and shirt were removed leaving nothing but the thin undershirt over his torso. He didn't bother removing it and instead continued on to the waist of his pants. He removed his belt and held it out. Still he did not turn around nor say a word. She stared at him for a moment, in slight confusion, wondering if she had angered him somehow; his white undershirt was clinging to his skin from the warmth inside the room and his pants hung loosely on his hips. His left arm was extended straight out and the belt dangled from his tightly clutched fist. His posture was stiff and straight, even at this moment his appearance showed that he was still in control here.  
She understood quickly and an attractive smirk played on her lips that he couldn't see. Quietly she walked up to him and stopped only when the front of her body was pressed against his back. She took the belt from his outstretched hand and tightly wrapped it around his neck. He was taller than her, which made it hard for her to keep the belt at the desired tightness he longed for, so she wasted no more time remedying this problem.

"You need to be punished." she whispered huskily in to his ear before tugging harshly on the belt and jerking his body toward the large bed behind them. 

He resisted only enough to keep the belt taught but otherwise followed her willingly enough. She pushed him roughly on to the bed and for a moment he sat there looking up at her as she held tightly on to the belt, her standing position making it so she was hovering over him as if he were nothing more than an animal on a leash in need of being beat into submission. He felt his cock harden as the thought crossed his mind and as he let his eyes drink her in; her soft red hair loosely curled fell over her shoulders and the ends only just covered her breasts, the white, lacy, negligee was tied at the breasts with a baby blue, silk ribbon and then parted to expose her smooth and flat stomach as the sides hung loosely around her hips. The smallest bit of white cloth made from the same opaque material as the top of the negligee served as the barrier to cover the most intimate part of her from him. It wasn't much material, however, and it barely went up to her pubic mound, it shielded her opening from him and nothing more. On top of that the thin material displayed her wetness to him. He could clearly see that there was not a strand of pubic hair on her body and he briefly envisioned himself between her legs and licking the smooth skin there.

His thoughts were interrupted when she climbed on top of him, straddled his hips, tightened the belt around his throat, and pushed herself against his growing, but still clothed, erection. 

Looking him straight in the eye she said, "You're nothing but a two-bit criminal, Gyp, and it's time someone treated you like the worthless pissant you really are."  
"Yes." he gasped.  
"Yes, what?" she urged.  
"Yes, I am a worthless pissant." he repeated back to her.  
"And...?" she implored.  
"And it's time someone treated me like one. Like I deserve." he answered.

The smirk returned to her lips and this time he could see it. She pushed him on to his back and leaned forward over top of him, her body hovering over his and joining only at their groins. She wrapped the belt around her wrist a few times to tighten the hold she had on him. His face was red from the choking he was enduring but the lack of oxygen to his brain only increased the feelings of euphoria he was experiencing. He was sure no drug on earth could provide such an exhilarating feeling of pleasure no matter what those other bastards like Luciano said. His heart was pounding in his chest from both the asphyxiation and his arousal and his cock was aching to be set free of the confines of his pants.

She was aching as well. Her whole body longed to be touched; her nipples were rock hard and she wanted nothing more than to feel his wet lips suck on them, perhaps even bite them, as she was sure he was just the type of man who would do such a thing, and her cunt was dripping by this point and the material over her opening held nothing back. The wetness between her thighs was clearly visible and glistened in the light from the lamps. The thin cloth was completely soaked through and was now even soaking through the crotch of his pants as she straddled him.

"Oh, Giuseppe," she sighed and leaned forward some more to whisper into his ear, "I'm going to rip you apart."

She was using the words he had said to her earlier and it only made him want to grab her and fuck her until she screamed for him to stop. His right hand shot up, tangled itself in her red hair, red hair that he loved so much, and yanked her head back roughly, exposing the skin of her neck and chest to him. Breathing heavily she tightened the belt until he sputtered for air and with added her free hand to his neck as well, digging her nails into the skin of his already abused throat. The added pressure to his neck made him let go of her for a moment which was just enough time for her to remove herself from her position on top of him and instead pull him up to a sitting position. She tied the belt to the headboard tightly so that he could not move forward and she backed off the bed.

"I can see you can't be trusted to behave," she said as she walked over to the dresser across the room. "I suppose I should have known as much. Animals never can control themselves. Isn't that right, Giuseppe?"  
"Yes." he said through his teeth. He was getting angry that she had left him tied to the bed alone, but he watched with a slight curiosity as she pulled open a drawer and began sifting around in it. Never before had he been with a woman who was not only so willing and eager to comply to his wishes but who also seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did and knew what she was doing.

"What the fuck's that for?" he spat as he saw her remove a small dagger from the drawer and wipe the blade with a cloth.   
"Nothing you have to worry about, dear." she said as she pushed the drawer closed and turned to make her way back toward him.

He would never admit it but he was scared. He knew this woman would not hesitate to kill him if she so desired, she was one tough bitch after all, and he was in the most vulnerable situation he could ever be in. 

"If you think you're gonna pull somethin' over on me, Red..." he started but she cut him off with a laugh. She sat next to him on the edge of the bed and put the dagger at the foot of the bed so that he couldn't reach it. 

"I'm not going to kill you, Gyp, if that's what you're worried about," she sighed. "We're just having fun here, that's all. That," she pointed to the dagger, "is something I've always wanted to play with but never found the right man who I could trust to bring that out around. No man has ever been as bold as you. I promise you, Gyp, that I have nothing but pleasurable intentions, for both of us." After she explained she placed a soft kiss on his lips to express her sincerity. "Is it okay, Gyp? Can we go back to having our fun now?"

He nodded and the anger faded from his eyes. He began to relax again knowing her intentions were pure, perhaps not innocent, but he never cared much for innocence anyway. He placed a hand on her exposed stomach, sliding his hand down her body to play with the fabric that barely covered her slick cunt. "Of course, my queen." he said, looking her in the eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

The lust returned to both of their voices. "I don't know. I don't really think you deserve forgiveness, Giuseppe." She pushed his rough hand off her body, a gesture that only increased the aching between her legs. What she wouldn't do to have his fingers thrust inside her....

"You're misbehaving." she said as her breath caught from the loss of the contact she desperately wanted. "It's fucking sickening. Don't you have any self control?"

He didn't answer so she reached down and gave his hard cock a painful squeeze through his pants eliciting a hiss of pain from between his clenched teeth. 

"I asked you a question you piece of shit." she spat at him.  
"No. No, I don't have self control." He answered, his voice slightly hitched.  
"Well then that's a problem that needs to be taken care of, don't you think?" she asked.   
"Yes." he breathed.

He watched as she pulled the ribbon of the blue bow between her heaving breasts. The bow came undone and she pulled open the negligee to fully expose her pert breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned as she grabbed and squeezed her own tits. His cock was throbbing at the sight of her supple breasts being squeezed in her small, soft, hands and at the sound of her loud moans. He had no control over the way his own hands suddenly reached out to grab at her delicious looking tits.

She opened her eyes when she felt his large, calloused hands cover her smaller ones. She removed her hands and let herself soak in the pleasure of feeling her hands on her, drinking in the sensation of his fingers pinching at her nipples and his large hands squeezing her tits until they hurt. When he, too, closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her breasts in his hands, she slipped off the top of the negligee and in one quick, fluid motion, before he even knew what was going on, she had tied his wrists together tightly using the negligee. 

"I warned you about your self control, Giuseppe. Now look what you made me have to do." she shook her head. "No wonder everyone laughs at you."   
He glared at her. No woman has ever dared to restrain his hands before. They did what he asked them to and nothing more, but she... she was nothing like them. It was very obvious to him now that he didn't have an ounce of control anymore.

"Untie my hands." he growled, even though he knew already that she wouldn't.  
"No." she stated.  
"The fuck you mean, 'no'?" he asked her. "Do you know who I am?"  
"I know that you think you're a king when really you're no higher in the ranks than the shit on the servants shoes, Giuseppe, and it's time someone treated you like you fucking deserve. Now watch your mouth before I shove my panties down your throat to shut you the fuck up." she hissed at him.

He was shocked into silence. This was turning into every fantasy he'd never dare admit having. She was using his anger against him and turning it into pleasure.

"You're going to do what I say now, and nothing I don't. You're going to listen and you're going to behave or else I am going to stop and leave your pathetic ass here alone. Capisce?"

He tightened his jaw and nodded.

"Good boy." she smiled.

Now that his hands were bound and his upper body was secured by the belt tying him to the headboard she was free to do whatever she wanted with him. The first thing she took care of was his undershirt. She grabbed the dagger and went back to straddling him. She pushed his tied hands down and let them brush against the soaked panties she was still wearing as she carefully pulled his undershirt away from his body and cut the fabric open with the dagger. She wondered, remembering the way he took extra care with his clothes earlier, if he would lash out at her for cutting open his shirt but if he was angry about it he did not show it to her. 

In truth he was too stunned to be angry. He watched as the blade punctured the fabric so close to his chest and then slice down toward his naval. The shirt gave way to the blade easily and he watched with lust, wondering what else she had in store for that blade. 

She pushed the shirt apart and exposed his broad, heaving chest to her. Putting the flat edge of the blade against his skin she slowly dragged it down from his chest to the top of his pants. She put the blade aside and licked the reverse path the blade had took. When she reached his chest she looked up at him and placed a hand over his aching cock. 

"Please, Red." he whispered.  
"Please, what?" she asked.  
"F...please." was all he could say.

She smiled at him. She had him right where she wanted him now. She got off him again and went to work on his pesky pants. Quickly she removed both of the clothing items that were hiding his cock away from her. His rock hard cock sprung free and she watched as it throbbed and pulsed from the lack of attention it was receiving. Just the sight of his cock twitching made her wet pussy ache and it took all of her self control to not slide her hand down her body and fuck herself. She wanted absolutely nothing more than to have that huge cock inside of her dripping cunt but she wasn't done torturing him just yet.

He watched as she lay down next to him, her head on the same level as his cock. He watched as she gently took a finger and slid it up his shaft, soaking up a bead of precum, and then popped the finger in her mouth and sucked it clean as she looked up at him. His eyes fluttered at the soft contact she'd made with his aching cock.

"More." he breathed.  
"Will you behave?" she asked.  
"Yes. Yes, I'll behave, I swear. Please." he begged.   
"What do you want, Giuseppe?" she questioned, rubbing her fingers gently around his inner thighs.  
"I want you..." he sucked in a shaky breath and let it out, "to suck my cock, Red."  
"Of course." she smirked. "I'll see what I can do."

She firmly placed a hand at the base of his throbbing cock and softly licked up a trail of precum from the base up to the head, briefly dipping her tongue into the hole there. His hips jerked at the action and he moaned. Satisfied with his reaction she put the head of his cock into her mouth and gave it a quick suck before repeating the action and sucking harder, this time paying special attention to licking the underside of his head as she did so. He thrust his hips up to push himself further into her mouth and so she pulled away.

"Remember who's in control here, Giuseppe." she reached down and grabbed the dagger once more.   
"I'm sorry." he sputtered.  
She dragged the smooth side of the blade through his pubic hair, "Sorry doesn't mean shit from you. You need to prove it to me." She took the blade and turned it to the blade edge and dragged it lightly, too lightly to cut, along his inner thighs up by his balls. 

His breath hitched. Never had he thought of having a fuck that involved knives before but what she was doing to him made him want nothing more than to feel the edge of the blade slice through his skin and draw blood. He almost wanted it more than the choking at this point.

"I'll do anything." he pleaded.  
"Anything?" she questioned.  
"Anything. Please..." he repeated.  
"Then you will sit there quietly and watch me. When I am done you will behave and do what I tell you. Understand?" she asked.  
"Yes. Yes I understand." he answered.  
"I mean it, Giuseppe, not a goddamn word or else I will cut this soft skin here wide open." she threatened.  
He couldn't even bring himself to nod and yet his cock twitched at the exciting prospect.

He watched as she leaned back, facing him, moving so that her cunt was level with his cock now. She spread her legs wide open, one leg thrown over the edge of the bed and the other draped over his stomach. Her wet cunt glistened in the light and he could smell her arousal which only made him lick his lips. 

She picked up the dagger again and gently dragged the flat side over the tip of his cock. The smooth, cold metal against his hot cock was exquisite. She drew the blade over to herself and turned it over, on the side she'd used to tease him a slick line of precum glistened on the blade and she immediately licked it off. He whimpered at the sight and she opened her eyes to cast him an amused look before she took the blade and expertly dragged the blade over her ample breasts, her smooth stomach, and down to the top of the panties. Without hesitation the blade was then dragged over her clit. He watched as the sharp blade teased her slit and was brought to rest at her opening. He looked up to find she was looking at him and smiling.

"Should I keep going, Giuseppe?" she asked.  
"Please." he said, "Please keep going." His cock was aching so bad he thought that if he didn't come soon he was bound to explode. She smiled at him again.

She teased her opening with the dagger and even pushed the tip of it inside her slightly. Her breath hitched and she hissed. A tiny crimson bead began to peek through the fabric.

"Oops." she giggled. He bit his lip and moaned at the sight, almost cumming from the vision before him alone. He wanted her to make him bleed, too, and he wasn't so sure this woman wouldn't end up killing him after all.

She took the dagger and ripped through the panties easily, tossing them aside when she was done. With her free hand she reached down to her slit and put a finger to the dot of blood there, brought it up to her lips and sucked it clean, moaning as she did so.

She sat up and pushed him down on his back, the belt tightening enough to cause him to gasp. This time she straddled his chest.

"I want you to lick me clean, Giuseppe, can you do that for me?" she asked.  
"Yes." he said through a strained breath.  
"Good." 

She straddled his face and brought her wet cunt down over his mouth. He wasted no time in getting to work. His tongue shot out and he licked her slit slowly. She began moaning immediately. He moved his tongue over to where she was bleeding and lapped the area clean, the copper taste of blood in his mouth giving him a rush. She pushed herself down on his mouth more and he sucked her clit, using his teeth to bite her and she let out a squeak of pleasure at the action before he quickly darted his tongue in and out of her slit as he tongue fucked her. She was so far gone that before she knew it she was cumming on his face.

Her body felt weak and she backed off him. She gave herself a moment to catch her breath before she leaned forward and kissed his lips, tasting herself on them. She picked up the dagger one more time and placed it against his exposed neck.

Leaning forward and whispering softly into his ear she said, "I bet you thought you were good, didn't you.?"  
"No." he answered, not missing the angle she was going to try and play.  
"Oh, well then I am glad to see we are finally on the same page." she breathed. "What do you think I should do to punish you, then?"   
"I..." he trailed off. There were thousands of things he could tell her to do to him but none of them would be the truth because the truth was he wanted her to surprise him in a way that only she would ever be able to. "Hurt me."  
She saw his eyes flicker toward the dagger in her hand as he uttered the last two words. Perhaps it was finally time to stop teasing him, she thought, before she smiled and moved the blade to rest on his collarbone. "I think that's just what you deserve, Giuseppe."

She pressed the tip of the blade into the skin over his collarbone and he hissed in pain but didn't try to draw his body away from her. Firmly she dragged the sharp blade down on an angle toward his sternum, stopping when the cut she'd made was still under two inches long. She knew that he may want this now, in the heat of the moment, but would probably not appreciate having to hide or explain why he had a jagged scar across his otherwise unmarked body, and she would be the one who would have to pay for it. Tossing the dagger aside she ran her thumb over the blood that was starting to drip from the wound, smearing it around the area, and then firmly pressing down on the cut she'd made causing him to let out a soft whimper. 

If he was in his right mind he would have been disgusted with himself. Giuseppe Colombano Rosetti does not whimper like a worthless whore and had he had been aware of the sound that escaped his lips he would most likely have done everything in his power to strangle the woman before him. He was not thinking clearly, however, and he could only think about how he wished they had done this sooner and how, from this day forward, he would be addicted to her touch. 

The sound of his whimper filled her with satisfaction she wasn't aware she was even looking for. She felt accomplished and powerful in that moment and her need for him was renewed. She straddled his hips and guided his swollen cock into her wet cunt and took the entire length of him in, which was no small deal. The feeling of him inside of her, the way his cock twitched from the warmth and tightness it had been longing for, the way he managed to stretch her and fill her completely, it was almost too much for her. She wanted him to fuck her properly, she got what she wanted and now it was time to let him have his fun, too.

He almost came the moment she slid him into her. The tightness of her cunt both surprised him and made him feel superior to all the other men she had ever been with. When he was fully inside of her he thrust his hips roughly upwards into hers. This time, however, she did not reprimand him. Instead she reached forward, grabbed the dagger, cut away his bonds and tossed it off the bed. Immediately his hands grabbed at her hips, his fingers dug into her hips so hard that she figured that bruises were already forming. With his hands firmly on her hips he thrust up into her erratically and roughly. He pounded himself into her and she moaned at every thrust. She reached forward and again wrapped her hand around his neck, digging her nails into him, and the action had the desired effect she was going for; his pace quickened and his head fell back as he gasped for air between his deep moans. 

"Harder Gyp." she begged. "Rip me apart."  
"There's gonna be nothing left of you, Red." he managed to say between haggard breaths.  
"Well, don't let me down, then." she added.

His thrusts, already erratic to begin with, had absolutely no sense of rhythm anymore. The sound of their fucking filled the room, neither of them had enough coherency to speak. Finally she felt his nails dig deeper in to her hips and he gave one last, deep, thrust into her and came, moaning loudly. She felt his seed filling her which only pushed her over the edge into her own orgasm. When he was spent she pulled herself off of him, her bruised cunt dripping with his cum, and untied him. 

He unwrapped the belt from around his neck and tossed it to the floor. He closed his eyes and laid back to catch his breath and wait for the room to stop spinning around him. When he opened his eyes he expected to see her laying next to him, with an equal air of satisfaction on her face, but she wasn't. She was dressing herself, instead, pulling a light dress on from her closet. 

"Where are you going, Red?" he asked her.  
"Back to work." she told him without even a glance in his direction.  
"You just gonna leave me here?" he wasn't angry, he wasn't confused, in fact he was actually quite satisfied she wasn't staying; he felt that staying didn't suit her nature.  
"It's what you deserve." she said without smiling, glancing at him over her shoulder, before she turned off the light and left him alone in the dark room.


End file.
